Kitten Love
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Kinda-sorta sequel to 'You Gotta Be Kitten Me'. I don't even know. My cats are inspiring X3 I think this one is better though, just in my opinion.


**Kitten Love**

* * *

"WAAAHHHH! NOT AGAIN!"

"Woah! Gokudera, you're a cat!"

"Well you're no better yourself, baseball idiot!"

Shamal watched the heated exchange transpiring in front of him and snickered, but he instantly regretted it.

Gokudera took a flying leap at him and tackled his foot, then proceeded to claw and bite his ankle. "Ow ow ow ow! Stopit!"

Gokudera suddenly felt a small pressure at the back of his neck, and he instantly stilled, almost relaxed.

Yamamoto had his scruff between his teeth and gently pulled the silver-furred feline away from the pervert doctor, and when he released him he rested a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Ma, ma, it'll be okay Gokudera. No need to go attacking the people that are probably gonna help us."

Any other time, the smile on the idiot's face would have made Gokudera even angrier, but now, as a cat, it was seriously just too fucking _cute._ Gokudera hated to admit it, but it was.

He growled once and sat down on his haunches, grudgingly admitting that he was probably right.

Reborn couldn't help the sly grin that tugged at his lips, and he used his fedora to conceal it. "Alright fellas, you know the deal. This'll only last a couple days, but until then I've enlisted Tsuna's help in taking care of your little kitty needs."

Gokudera shrieked, his mouth ajar. _Tenth? No way, he's kidding…I can't be seen like this!_

Reborn smirked again, not hiding it this time. "And Tsuna already knows it's you two by the way."

Gokudera nearly fell over. "Is he serious?" He mewed dejectedly.

Yamamoto shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It _is_ Tsuna after all, and he wouldn't be mean about it, now would he?"

Gokudera looked up. "You know, for once you're makin' sense."

Yamamoto just chuckled.

The infant in the room jumped up onto Shamal's shoulder and gestured for the two felines to follow. "Let's go. It's been dark for awhile and I don't want to worry Maman with a knock at her door too late at night."

Gokudera growled again but complied, Yamamoto practically bounding behind him.

* * *

By the time they reached Tsuna's house, Yamamoto really was bouncing.

"Wow, no wonder cats do this all the time, it's so fun!"

He was kicking his back paws up in the air as he trotted circles around the group, and Gokudera was finally fed up with it.

The next time Yamamoto passed by him, he reached out and nipped the tip of his tail none too gently. "Would you knock that off already!?"

With a howl Yamamoto jumped almost a foot into the air. He sat down hard and gingerly licked at the tip of his tail, and Gokudera, somewhat taken aback by his reaction, cautiously prodded him with a paw. "Hey, what happened?"

The sable-furred male blinked big, watery amber eyes at him and let out a small whimper. "I don't know, that really hurt though."

Gokudera, puzzled, nipped the tip of his own tail and immediately had to stifle a wail. _DAMN that does hurt!_ "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He gave Yamamoto's ears a comforting swipe with his tongue, and when the latter looked up he was looking considerably happier. "It's okay. Thanks."

He returned that favor, but to Gokudera's cheek.

Reborn's voice made itself known then. "Hey you two, no kissing in public. We're almost there, so pack it in."

Gokudera felt his ears burn. "That was NOT kissing! He merely had some dirt in his fur!"

Reborn gave him a look that suggested that he understood him, but Gokudera didn't want to think about THAT.

He just gently nudged Yamamoto to get him to his feet. Once he was in step beside Gokudera, he reached out with his tail and twined it with the silverette's.

Gokudera jumped away at the contact, lashing his tail out of the other's grip, and Yamamoto let his tail droop.

Gokudera felt a bit guilty, and had just opened his mouth to speak when suddenly they were all standing at Tsuna's doorstep.

He hadn't known what he was going to say anyhow.

* * *

Once Tsuna had gotten them situated in the living room for the night and headed up to bed, Gokudera found himself pacing the floor while Yamamoto, ever a curious cat, was checking out the underside of the couch.

Gokudera stilled momentarily when he heard a muffled _bump_ and a small "Oof!" and then caught sight of Yamamoto emerging from underneath the wood and springs.

He shook himself and a cloud of dust filled the air around him. He began to sneeze rapidly, and Gokudera tried to stifle his laughter.

When the sneezes finally subsided, Gokudera took in Yamamoto's not-so-glossy-anymore fur and rolled his eyes. "You'd better get all that off before you regret it."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows, if he had any. "You know from personal experience?"

The grin in his voice made Gokudera want to clobber him, but he nodded. "Yes, I do."

_I have the patience of a Saint sometimes._

"Ahh yes, was that from when you were moping underneath the couch because you wanted me to know it was you?"

_Yeeeeeaaaaahnevermind._

Gokudera spun around and launched himself at the sable-furred male who was cat-grinning at him.

They rolled twice before they came to a stop, and Gokudera was miffed to find that _Yamamoto_ was the one pinning _him_.

"Geroff me!"

Yamamoto just smiled at him. "No."

Any response Gokudera had formed flew out the window when Yamamoto began to gently lick his face. Over his cheeks, his nose, the top of his head, even the soft fur of his throat.

The sable-furred was purring, and Gokudera slowly realized that he was as well. Yamamoto suddenly paused, and Gokudera's purring ceased.

He nudged Gokudera with his nose and hopped up onto the couch. The silverette got the hint and jumped up next to him.

Yamamoto laid down on his side and Gokudera laid down beside him before the other's paws came around him and pulled him closer.

He in turn did the same, and soon after he felt Yamamoto's tongue swiping over his ears and face again.

The purring returned with a vengeance, and Gokudera burrowed his face into the soft fur of Yamamoto's chest.

"Stupid bullet." He grumbled.

Yamamoto paused briefly. "You dislike it that bad huh?"

Gokudera flicked his tail. "Well, I don't mind this I guess, but…I'd like it better if we…weren't cats…I guess…"

Yamamoto smiled and grabbed the other's tail with his own, this time successfully linking them.

He gently nuzzled the silverette's cheek with his own. "I don't think it's so bad." He whispered softly and pressed his nose to Gokudera's briefly.

The paws around him suddenly tightened, and he was pulled even closer to the silverette.

He smiled and let Gokudera nuzzle comfortably into his throat. The silverette in question breathed out a calm breath, getting lost in the sound of Yamamoto's purrs and the feeling of warm he gave off, not just because of his fur.

Yamamoto pressed his nose briefly to the top of Gokudera's head and then settled in, allowing himself to sleep only when he knew the silverette had found peace himself.

Before he closed his eyes, he smiled and whispered softly. "I love you."

He was slightly surprised when he got an answer. "Love you too, baka."

* * *

Another day of Tsuna having to put up with their cat-but-still-person like antics passed, and before they knew it it was the last night before they were due to turn back.

Yamamoto pounced on the silverette, gently pinning him. "Cummon Hayato! Please play with me? No one is watching us and it's not like we're human right now. Please, just for a bit?"

Gokudera pouted and turned his face away. "So embarrassing!"

He shoved Yamamoto off and stalked away, and Yamamoto whimpered, but he was suddenly knocked off his feet when Gokudera barreled into him, and they both went rolling.

Gokudera got to his feet first, a strangely gleeful look on his face, and lashed his tail back and forth playfully.

Yamamoto grinned and bounded over to him, tackling him a second time.

Once Gokudera got out of his grip, they chased each other around the coffee table, laughing all the while.

When Gokudera darted underneath the couch, Yamamoto struggled to follow him as quickly as possible, but Gokudera took advantage of his hindrance and carefully knocked him over before kneading the sable-furred's belly, claws sheathed of course.

Yamamoto laughed hysterically, unable to get to his feet underneath the couch, and squirmed as Gokudera tickled him.

The silverette officially had the goofiest look on his face that Yamamoto had ever seen, cat or otherwise.

His grin was just too contagious, and he laughed even harder, begging the other to stop.

When he finally did stop, Gokudera leaned down and pressed their noses together tenderly.

Yamamoto smiled and reached up to wrap his paws around Gokudera's neck and bring him down with him, licking his face lovingly.

They were both purring madly, and almost didn't hear the doorbell ring, or Tsuna answer it.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn and Shamal are here."

The two felines shared a look and both darted from underneath the couch, between Tsuna's legs, out the door and down the street before anyone could say a word.

The two at the doorstep just smirked, but Tsuna had turned red as a beet, for once picking up on what was happening around him.

Then again, the innuendo-coated "I hope we haven't _interrupted_ them." From Reborn when he had answered the door certainly helped.

* * *

When Yamamoto and Gokudera had bolted out the door, they both immediately ran in the direction of Yamamoto's house.

Just as Gokudera was about to start asking questions, Yamamoto supplied answers.

"Dad's gone for the weekend, first level window is always open."

He grinned at Gokudera as they arrived and ran around to the side of the house.

As he had said, a window with no screen was open, and he easily made the jump after Gokudera had gone in before him.

They booked it up the stairs and to Yamamoto's room, and were tussling wildly on the bed when the bullet wore off.

Yamamoto instantly crashed their lips together and pulled Gokudera's body flush against his own as the silverette's hands tangled in his hair and he arched into his touch.

When Yamamoto pulled away from his mouth he went down to his neck instead, drawing breathy moans from the silverette as he kissed and nipped his pale throat.

Gokudera was at the same time running his hand up Yamamoto's spine and into his hair, his other arm holding him tightly around his waist so tightly he thought it might leave a bruise.

Yamamoto had both of his arms crossed behind Gokudera's shoulders as he held him in a bruising grip of his own.

He suddenly ground his hips onto Gokudera's, and a yell tore itself from the silverette's throat before he could stop it, and he pulled Yamamoto's face up to his and yanked him into a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

It wasn't long before their passion and longing overflowed, and the silverette gasped as the raven above him breathed into his ear.

"I love you Dera, forever. Do you love me?"

Gokudera grabbed the back of his neck and forced him to look him right in the eyes.

Against his will, tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he almost choked on his words. "Idiot, is that even a question? Of course I fucking love you. Do you think I'm such a heartless asshole that I'd lead you on like this?"

Yamamoto shook his head and kissed away his tears. "Of course not, I just needed to hear you say it."

He was surprised when Gokudera pulled him down and kissed his shoulder repeatedly.

Yamamoto gasped; he loved it when Gokudera did that, and the latter knew it.

"I love you. I love you." With every kiss, Gokudera repeated those words.

Yamamoto suddenly brought their faces together and their kiss drowned any more words.

* * *

Later that night, the lovers were simply laying together exchanging soft touches and tender kisses.

Yamamoto brushed his lips over Gokudera's cheek and noted that the silverette's eyes were slowly closing.

He wrapped his arms around him and gave him one last kiss, then whispered. "Go to sleep Hayato, it's late."

The silverette's arms came around him as well, and he kissed the front of his throat and whispered breathily. "Mmm, I love you."

Yamamoto smiled and rubbed small circles on his back, his body unconsciously curling protectively around the other's.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

_**A/N**_

_**Okay, the blame for this one rests solely with the two cats I have living at my house (the other 2 are w/ my mom) because these two bros just have too many adorkable moments on my bed. I'm sooooo not sorry. Enjoi**_

_**characters © Akira Amano**_

_**story © MarluxiaSutcliff116**_


End file.
